


darkest little paradise

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PWP, some very light basically nonexistent choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: There’s a pattering of rain on the window. The curtains are open but all that’s visible through the window is a patch of dark grey sky, and even that is marred by the wetness on the glass. A subtle woodsy scent filters through the room, the faint smokiness of the burning candle a complement to the gloom outside. It’s almost peaceful.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	darkest little paradise

There’s a pattering of rain on the window. The curtains are open but all that’s visible through the window is a patch of dark grey sky, and even that is marred by the wetness on the glass. A subtle woodsy scent filters through the room, the faint smokiness of the burning candle a complement to the gloom outside. It’s almost peaceful.

Dan grips tighter to the sheets beneath him, the hand at the back of his neck pushing his face further into the mattress. His knees spread open further and he lets out a strangled groan at the slightly changed angle, clenching his other hand into a fist. Phil keeps pushing into him at the same slow, steady pace, his even breaths the only other sound in the room. Dan’s own breath is muffled by the mattress, but that’s fine; something about this feels better the quieter he can be, like he can just express all that he’s feeling with his body instead of his voice. They used to fuck like this in the beginning, before they learned how else they could express their feelings. It’s just as good now that they know how.

Phil pulls him up suddenly with a hand strong on Dan’s shoulder and Dan sighs as he sinks down deeper. He tilts his head back, turns his face to meet Phil in a sloppy kiss, but they can’t sustain the slow, rolling rhythm they’ve built like that. Before long Dan’s lost in it, mindlessly pushing down against Phil, meeting his every thrust. One arm is wrapped around Phil’s neck behind him, holding his mouth to his neck where he’s currently biting down, licking and sucking harder with every push into Dan’s body, ramping up the feeling for them both. Phil’s hands are firm on his hips, guiding him and holding him steady, pressing deep enough to leave marks of their own. Dan hasn’t reached down to touch himself and neither has Phil. It wouldn’t take much, now, but neither of them want it to end. 

Instead he feels Phil’s hand run slowly up his body. He’s not teasing; his touch is firm, sliding up his stomach to his chest where he thumbs a nipple and sinks his teeth deeper into Dan’s throat, the fucking vampire. Dan can’t stop himself from moaning anyway, yanking a little bit on Phil’s hair in retaliation. Phil holds him close with a hand wrapped around the base of his throat; he’s not squeezing or even pressing particularly hard, there’s no real constriction, but the weight of his hand there and the idea of it alone is enough to have Dan breathing a little faster, twisting his hips a little more desperately. It’s working for Phil, too, if the tiny grunts and the clenching of his other hand are anything to go by. 

The haze hasn’t lifted, but there’s a new urgency in their movements. Dan taps at Phil’s hand on his hip until he lets go, dropping both hands so Dan can turn around and pull him on top of him. Phil slides back inside with a groan, holding himself up with one arm and pushing Dan into the mattress with his own body as he dips down to kiss him. It’s open and dirty and objectively unattractive and it’s got Dan moaning louder, sucking hard on Phil’s tongue and hands scrabbling to grip Phil’s back and pull him closer. Phil rests a hand at the base of Dan’s throat again and speeds up, losing the careful rhythm that’s been sustaining them for however long but pushing in hard enough to jolt Dan’s body up the bed each time. Dan’s hands are tangled in his own hair, the friction of Phil’s skin against his cock and the way he’s stroking so deeply inside of him almost enough to make him come just like this. 

Phil rests his head in the crook of his neck and lowers his weight more fully onto Dan, mouthing senselessly at his skin as he fucks in faster, tilting his hips until he finds the perfect angle. Dan’s whole body tightens, and he reaches down to grip Phil’s ass, squeezing to urge him on as Phil moves almost frantically. Their mouths meet again and it’s desperate, Dan’s eyes slamming shut as Phil bites down on his lower lip, just slightly too hard to be on purpose, and that’s what tips him over the edge. He shivers through the feeling sparking through his body, clenching around where Phil’s still buried inside him as he comes all over them both. Phil’s grinding his hips in little circles and kissing him deeply as he works through his own release, pulling away only to murmur nonsense into the sweat-damp skin of Dan’s collarbone, both of their hips still chasing the last few aftershocks. Dan’s hands press into Phil’s back, keeping him close as they lapse back into silence, their heavy breathing the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

There’s a pattering of rain on the window. The curtains are open but it’s pitch black out; a reflection of the room itself is all that’s visible. The candle has been blown out, still smoking slightly and leaving behind the scent of cinnamon and woods. It’s peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> title from don't blame me by taylor swift.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
